


Backrooms and Cherry Flavored Things

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [53]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Hostage Situations, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organized Crime, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Roman is in a back room with someone he doesn’t know in a place hardly anyone would know about. Anything could happen.
Relationships: Anxiety/Creativity/Deceit/Logic/Morality/Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Backrooms and Cherry Flavored Things

Roman’s knees were a little weak under him as the stranger grabbed his arm, helping Roman up as he had his hands behind his back. 

The grip was a little too close, the stranger’s hand sliding up Roman’s arms a little before the stranger retreated, guiding them to a door Roman hadn’t noticed before.

_I’m so glad none of the robbers saw us. They’re not professionals I suppose_. Roman smirked.

The stranger glanced back at Roman, who had flattened himself against the wall nearby to ensure he wasn’t seen. The stranger rolled his eyes, Roman’s expression turning a little offended at the obvious silent judgement.

Roman had half a mind to whisper, _Dude, I’m TRYING not get us caught! You should do that sometime._

After a long glance, which was only making Roman slowly rising panic rise faster as W _hy aren’t you just opening the door you utter dumbass!!,_ the stranger input a code into an almost indistinguishable panel beside the door. The keypad softly chimed with every press.

Thankfully, the sound wasn’t enough to alert the guards, the closest robber was too close for Roman’s comfort, but there was no recognition of the sound. Not even a slight turn of the head.

The stranger opened the door that didn’t look like a door a moment before, beckoning him quietly. Roman threw himself off the wall, getting through the door as quickly as he could.

_Is this guy a part of the bank? Is he the boss? If all the employees knew about this, surely they would use this if it’s common knowledge? Definitely someone high up then who would know about this secret passage. Why is he helping just me though? I supposed anyone more than that would get him caught..._

Roman nearly tripped into the wall of the hallway he and the stranger were now in. He had to take a moment to right himself and take a few deep breaths before he even tried to move.

When he turned back to the stranger, he was quietly closing the door, only a tiny _thump_ sound coming from the door as it closed shut.

Once it did, the stranger turned around, those impassive sunglasses over a triumphant grin.

“Well that was fun!” The stranger said. 

His voice was nothing impressive, in fact, it was as normal as normal could be, nothing remarkable about it really. But something tickled at the back of Roman’s mind when the man spoke or just being able to take in all of the man. 

_I wouldn’t call fearing for my life in a bank robbery_ fun _, but go off I guess._

The man certainly did not _look_ like the boss or higher up of a bank. He had on a simple pair of black jeans, a white shirt that had the word _SLEEP_ printed across it in big blocky letters, and a black jacket.

Other than the strange sort of shirt, Roman would not have thought twice about the man if he passed Roman on the street. The only reason he took any note of the man before was the out of place nature of the man’s sunglasses.

Roman went to thank the man, but his gag was still firmly in place, so what came out instead was only a “Tamah!”

The stranger’s lips parted, his eyes widening placing a hand on his chest dramatically.

“Oh where _are_ my manners, hun? I’m sorry for not taking off your gag before me made our big escape.” The stranger said.

The stranger walked up to Roman, carefully pulling down the gag, smirking a little when Roman spat and maneuver his jaw, trying to get the feeling and taste of the gag out of his mouth. 

When Roman had sufficiently taken stock of his mouth, he repeated his appreciative remark.

“Thank you.... uh... what’s your name?”

The stranger’s smirked slipped a little, his eyebrows scrunching together with a note of sadness and a little surprise. In response to the stranger’s expression, Roman immediately backtracked.

“Or you can give a nickname, I just want something to call you other than... ‘man’ or ‘that guy.’” Roman went to wave his hand instinctively, but the movement was stopped by Roman’s hands still being restrained behind his back.

Roman opened his mouth to ask the man to unzip tie him, but the stranger responded and Roman was never one to interrupt a stranger during a cordial conversation.

“Again, my manners are surely faltering today, you may call me, well, Sleep!” The strang- Sleep gestured his hand under the text on his shirt that apparently read his nickname.

Roman nodded, going to try to ask Sleep again to untie his bonds when he was interrupted by Sleep once more.

“Say, would you like some flavored water? I have some in my jacket if you want it, I bought these on the way to work because I forgot to but they’ve been in the refrigerator recently enough to still be cold. I have coffee and cherry?” Sleep produced to previously hidden water bottles from his jacket pockets.

It had failed Roman’s notice entirely that Sleep’s jacket had been the home of such a protrusion, but all Roman cared about right now was water. Cherry flavored water like Sleep had in his hand.

“You have cherry flavored water? That’s my favorite!” Roman eyed the bottle in Remy’s hands temptingly. 

If only his hands weren’t bound, he would’ve pounced on the bottle like a predator, tearing the seal open and draining it’s precious cherry juices.

“Oh it is? Well then, be my guest. I’m definitely more of a coffee person anyway.” Sleep came over, unscrewing the cap already.

Roman’s eyes furrowed as he always liked to twist the cap himself to feel that satisfying pop, but his desire for that cherry tasting goodness was too good dwell on that.

Sleep went to give the bottle to Roman before he stopped, facepalming with his open hand.

“I’m an idiot. I’ll get your bonds off I guess after you drink, you don’t look like you can wait for the drink.”

Roman nodded furiously, but something whispered in the back of Roman’s mind, telling him Sleep could’ve released his bonds first, but his thirst was to great to give the thought more than a vague consideration.

Sleep chuckled, but obliged Roman, raising the cherry flavored drink to Roman’s lips, careful to take the pouring slow so Roman didn’t choke.

Roman gulped down the drink eagerly, the familiar cherry goodness nice and comforting after the tense situation that was beyond the secret door.

Roman stopped, trying to signal to Sleep to slow down, but without his arms he couldn’t signal, so he nearly spluttered on the water. Something about the water tasted different... and Roman wasn’t sure it was because of the bitter taste in his mouth from the gag.

Luckily, the drink was almost done, Roman having drained the entire thing. As the last of the drink slid down his throat, Roman got a slap in the face of the kind of situation he was in.

He was in a secret hallway of a bank with someone he didn’t know and nobody other than them knew where they were. 

_No, he saved you, don’t go straight to worse case scenarios Roman. Don’t be like Panic at the Disco, you’re there to balance him out, not fall down the same rabbit hole._

Roman smacked his lips, savoring the taste of the drink, that subtle aftertaste irking a small part of him, but he smiled at Sleep.

“Thanks for that, I’m surprised you had my favorite and were willing to give it to me.”

“No problem, hun, there’s plenty more where that came from.” Sleep winked.

Roman’s face pinched. “Huh? What... does that mean?”

Sleep cocked his head, “It means there’s plenty more where that came from.”

Roman’s confused expression held.

Was... was Sleep hitting on him or something? No thanks he was most definitely taken. Unless Sleep wanted to date all his husbands, there would be no chance even if Roman was interested that his husbands would let him date Sleep until all of the vetted him individually. They were in a more open relationship, but that did _not_ stop his husbands from glaring at every new fling any of them brought in.

His husbands were all protective bitches, himself included. That was what he love about his husbands, they were all just as protective as he was, though in vastly different ways.

“Are you... hitting on me?” Roman asked, though he wasn’t sure if he had actually wanted to ask that, but it slipped from his lips anyway.

“Do you want me to be?” Sleep smirked, giving Roman a seductive look.

Roman shook his head and then faltered. 

Everything suddenly felt...off... different...

The wall behind Roman suddenly rushed to greet his back, the cool surface making Roman shudder. 

The hallway started to spin, like a merry go round on a pirate ship, Roman suddenly couldn’t keep his balance, not even to right himself. It was already hard with his hands still bound behind his back.

Roman had forgotten he had been going to ask Sleep to cut his bindings. 

If Roman’s hands had been free, he would’ve clutched his head.

“I feel... woozy... Did... did... you spike... my drink?”

Sleep’s slightly confused but still slightly seductive grin from when he was teasing Roman melted before Roman’s rapidly unfocusing eyes, melting into something more primal and dark.

Roman’s knees buckled, and he couldn’t do anything as Sleep gripped his shoulder tight as Roman slid to the ground, his vision quickly fading.

“You look the best when you’re at my mercy, Roman. So innocent... so... _naïve._ ”

Roman’s fading consciousness barely registered Sleep’s touch as he ran the back of his hand down Roman’s cheek.

“They’re going to _pay_ for gagging such an innocent face.”

_What? Why is he... what... can’t...._ Roman’s mind could barely string a word to together, trying desperately to process what Sleep was saying. Conflicting ideas meandered through Roman’s increasingly sluggish consciousness. 

Sleep had drugged him. Sleep... wanted to protect him...?

And just like that, Roman’s world went black.


End file.
